Ben 10 Happiness Charge
by Zio Midorigawa
Summary: Ben thought his days as a hero were finally over before A shy Blue haired girl from a portal appears. The two teenage quickly become friends but when it's time to leave, Ben decides to go into the portal and head to Another Universe that are protected by a bunch of magical girls warriors. Will Ben able help the Pretty Cures protected this universe from evils?
1. A Girl from Another Universe

This story begins in Pikarigaoka City, it was a nice sping day and everyone were going about their usual daily lives, today marked one week since Red and his Phantom Empire were defeated by the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure. With their enemies has been defeated things get normal for the Happiness Charge Pretty Cure and their wheel of destiny continued to turn.

Megumi Aino/Cure Lovely with Ribbon accompanying him was helping her mom shopping for dinner tonight, Yuko Omori/Cure Honey was busy helping her parents serving customers on her family restaurant. Seiji Sagara was busy with practicing Karate training in The Hikawa Karate Dojo. It seemed as if everyone was enjoying the nice day in their own way.

But the real story was starting at the Hikawa House with two teenage girls and a panda-like fairy sitting together on the livingroom inside that house.

The superheroine alter ego of Iona Hikawa, Cure Fortune was currenly reading a book from his fellow Purple Pretty Cure from Magic World, as she preparing to perform a new technique using her LovePreBrace.

As Cure Fortune, Iona has light purple coloured hair with her bangs appearing thicker and her forelocks much thinner. She wears a pink gem heart ornament with a lilac ruffled bow attached to the side. She wears gem earrings to match. Her outfit consists of a white ruffled shirt beneath a dark blue and gold vest lined with lilac ruffles around the bottom and a bow on the back. The collar is lilac with a gold heart medallion attached to an indigo and white bow. The skirt is a lavender ruffle, with the back longer than the front. Her white boots go past her knees with a gold heart attached to pale purple wings. On each arm is a white sleeve with gold cuff. She wears a ring on her right middle finger that can summon her main weapon:Fortune Tambourine.

Iona always like to helps the weak and has a strong sense of justice and gentleness when she consoles people. With her sense of duty as a Pretty Cure and her excellent fighting skills, she goes on her own to bring down a villain one by one. Iona is cool, serious, obtaining excellent grades, and a capable girl. Strict both with herself and with others. She hates to lose. Doesn't laugh much. A bit careless in her perfection in that she thinks she can do anything by herself and won't rely on others. She has an aura which makes it difficult to approach her, thus she has few friends. She doesn't laugh because she is tense, and wants to change her cool and stiff character. In fact, she loves to laugh, to the point of spouting out her drink after hearing a random gag. At the time of her first appearance as Pretty Cure she'll be expert at being alone, however as times goes by with Megumi and company, she'll learn to show her smile and fight as a team. Cute when she shows her dark side. She is an active and smart girl, and she is quite popular in her school.

"Glassan would you please find me a book titled Teleportation Spell please?" asked Cure Fortune to her Fairy Partner.

"Okay!" said a panda-like fairy named Glassan. She has white skin with two grayish-black markings on the top of her eyes. She wears a purple dress and appears to have a purple ladybug-appearing bag on her back. She has violet coloured hair shaped like a swirl on her forehead. she has a pair of purple sunglasses on top of her head. They are usually up, but sometimes they are down.

Glasan is a level-headed companion with a suave persona, acting more like a mentor towards Iona/Cure Fortune. She likes to give Fortune advice, especially when the girls invite her to join the team. While friendly, she has a rough demeanor, acting and talking like a delinquent. She likes assuming a stance where she folds her arms, often combined with her sunglasses being down, a typical "tough person" pose. Sometimes, she also crosses her legs while flying, pretending to lean against a wall.

Glassan began flying toward a bookcases and began searched the book that Iona said to him to finding. Luckily for her Iona kept her bookcases on her bedroom organized, so it would be easier to find the book in question.

As a Pretty Cure Cure Fortune had never attempted to create a teleportation portal before and wanted to try it out, but she was also a little unsure if she could do it or not. If she had been able to pull it off there would be no telling what kinds of things she could accomplish, she would probably also receive some fame for this feat... only a handful of Pretty Cure like Cure Passion and Shiny Luminous were ever able to create portals.

"Iona I'm happy you're learning new technique but why do you need me?" asked Hime Shirayuki otherwise known as Cure Princess was also there helping her out, she would have said no except Iona said it was really important.

Hime has long, marine blue hair and ocean blue eyes. she wears a poofy white long-sleeved dress with white and light yellow layers with light blue bows in the skirt. There are light blue and gold decorations on the front with a blue sash around her waist, which ties in the front. She also wears white high-heeled shoes with white ribbons.

She is the princess of the Blue Sky Kingdom, and is a rather spoiled fashionista. To save the Blue Sky Kingdom from being totally ruled by the evil organization of the Phantom Empire, she becomes a Pretty Cure, except she is easily scared and tries to escape from danger in the middle of fights. Because of her shyness, she never had friends until meeting Aino Megumi . She is also stubborn and headstrong, and can be impatient and determined.

"Because I need someone here for testing." replied Cure Fortune with an enthusiastic look on her face. "And because our other friends were busy."

The shy Blue Sky Kingdom Princess sighed hearing this answer. "Okay." said Hime. While she may have agreed she was mentally fearing the worst. The rest of her teammates didn't really want to go through any magic portals, so they politely said no... it sounded pretty dangerous to them. Of course the last one expected to help would be Hime, but as previously stated she was doing it for her bestfriend.

"I got it! I got it!" yelled Glassan cheerfully as she pulled the book off of the top bookshelf, but she pulled too hard and fell backwards off of the ladder. A small scream escaped his mouth as gravity brought him to the ground.

Seeing this little accident causing The two girls walked over to the panda-like Fairy. "Glassan are you alright?" asked Cure Fortune worriedly

"Yeah, I'm fine." answered Glassan while rubbing his head.

Cure Fortune then used her LovePreBrace to take the book from the ground to her hand, she then began to look through it. And then a smile was plastered on her beautiful face as she flipped through the various pages of the book.

"So do you really think you will be able to travel to other place with this book?" asked Glassan curiously as she trying to stood up from the ground.

Cure Fortune put a hoof to her chin. "Well I'm sure once I find the spell it won't be too hard to pull off." said Cure Fortune. There was a hint of bragging in her voice as she continued to look through the book.

"Oh are you sure it's safe Iona? What if there are scary monsters on the other side, or something worse are waiting us?!" said Hime. She then covered her eyes and began crying before fell to her knees, she didn't know what she had gotten herself into.

"Relax Hime-chan, I'm sure you will be safe." said Cure Fortune trying to reassure her best friend and teammate, but it was obvious that she was still a little scared.

"Okay... if you s-say so." said Hime while wiping tears from both of her eyes.

After a few minutes of searching Cure Fortune finally found the spell to creating a portal, and was ready to cast it with using her LovePreBrace "Alright Hime-chan just stand there and the portal should open right in front of you." said Iona before she began casting spell, her LovePreBrace on her arm began surrounded by purple magic aura. She was trying really hard to cast the spell and it seemed like it wasn't work. The purple magic aura around her LovePreBrace began to expand in size, and several grunts escaped from the Star of Hope that glitters in the Night sky's mouth.

"That weird nothing's happening." commented Glassan.

Hime sighed in relief. "Maybe I won't have to go through any portals after all." muttered Hime. While she did want to help out her friend, going on what could be a trip into another Universe was a bit too much for her. Luck seemed to be on her side though as her friend had yet to create a portal.

After a few moments suddenly a purple magical portal had opened up inside the library!. "It worked!" shouted Cure Fortune with excitement, as the trio watched the magical swirling gateway.

Both the Panda-like Fairy and the shy Blue Sky Kingdom Princess just stood there speechless watching this, their friend had just successfully created a portal! "You did it Fortune!" praised. Glassan to her Pretty Cure partner after getting over her shock.

"Thank You" said Cure Fortune to her Fairy partner. She then turn her head to Hime to asking him to entering the portal. "Alright Hime-chan enter the portal, I'll create another portal as soon as I am ready and you can come back."

Hime sighed in obeying her friend suggest, as She was hesitant to go in, she just stood there shaking afraid.

Seeing that she wasn't going to go in Glassan wasted no time pushed Hime into the portal. After the portal closed she looked over and noticed Cure Fortune was glaring at him. "What? You wanted her to go entering the Portal." said Glassan. as she received an eye roll from her partner in response. "So where did you send Hime anyway?" asked Glassan curiously.

Cure Fortune shook her head and responded with. "I'm not sure Glassan, but luckily the new portal should lock onto Hime-chan's position and we will able to find her." explained Cure Fortune.

Glassan responded to that with. "I didn't know portals worked like that." commented Glassan sarcastically.

Now all they had to do was wait for Cure Fortune to be able to make another. Making a portal takes a lot of magic and power, thus leaving the user feeling a little drained afterwards. And seeing as how that was the first one the Pretty Cure had ever created she used pretty much all of her magic power.

~XxX~

Meanwhile in another universe a Caucasian teenage boy of seventeen years of age that has shaggy brown hair, green eyes, pale skin wearing a black shirt, blue pants and a green jacket with white stripes and the number 10 on it, and black and white shoes yawned as he walked through the streets of his hometown;Bellwood...like every other day.

This boy was Ben Tennyson, otherwise known as Ben 10, the greatest hero in Earth. Or rather the only one. The Omnitrix on his wrist was a brand new model given to him by its creator Azmuth; a more advanced prototype of the old one's he's used in the past.

His new Omnitrix was a successor of his old one but with new features to it. It had all his currently unlocked aliens and even had the evolutionary matrix reinstalled to allow his aliens to go ultimate or evolved again. Apparently Azmuth his second Omnitrix named Ultimatrix was an inferior glitch filled piece of tech, but he saw the benefit of the evolution application so he added it to his new Omnitrix design after installing all the proper safety features so that they'll be no chance for any aliens consciousness to awaken like with Ghostfreak, Big Chili and the Ultimate Aliens. He also gave it a network link up system so that it's connected to the Plumber HQ database and able to display information and navigational coordinates by tapping into satellites or recorded charts of multiple planets that have been explored by the Plumbers. He also allowed the new Omnitrix to maintain it's DNA analyzer and genetic restoration matrix to heal unstable DNA codes. Needless to say Ben loved the new watch although he still wished Azmuth would unlock the master control for him to use. He still occasionally tried random codes to see if he got lucky and unlocked it but he had no luck, he didn't even manage to unlock a new alien. We'll if what Azmuth said about giving him the master control for his teenth birthday was anything to take seriously then he just needed to be patient and wait for his next birthday.

It has been one year had past since the final battle against Vilgax and Diagon, and things have gotten kinda...dull in his opinion. No bad guys or Evil Monsters and Evil Aliens have attacked him or earth in the past year... no Albedo, no Dr. Animo, No Zs'Skayr heck not even any sign of the Forever Knights, or Hex and Charmcaster. He's glad his Planet and by extension his universe is safe now and all, but...he felt...like something was missing. But what? He could ask his family and all, but Gwen was still in College, Kevin was busy with his job, and lastly Grandpa Max was busy with his mission as a Plumber.

"Hmmm... maybe a chili fries or something might cheer me up," the shape shifter Superhero muttered to himself as he walked further down the sidewalk. Seven Year since he become a Superhero. But now, with little to no threats left, things were pretty normal for him. No fans asking him for autographs, no crazed fan girls trying catching him, no bad guys coming after him, no nothing. He felt like an average, normal person for a change. Not that he minded, but deep down...he wished something would happen.

Right as he wished something unusual would happen today suddenly a purple portal opened up in the blue sky.

"What the Hell is that?" asked Ben to himself, all the while preparing to fight if need be. The Shape Shifter Superhero then quickly activacting his Omnitrix to transform into the alien he wanted that can fight whatever that came out from this mysterious portal. And when he finally found the Alien icon he wanted to transform into he smiled, "Alright It's Hero Time." said Ben. And with that words the Omnitrix lens slipped back, as the activation dial popped up, as Ben slammed down. In a green flash, his body began to change shape, until the green flash died down to reveal his new form.

His body was transformed into a silicon based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall purple, with several dark lines and spots. His hands and face are magenta, and he also sports six magenta shards on his back, two on his chest, and one on the top of his head that resembles a horn. His face consists of a mouth and one large green eye at the center. He wearing the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Chromastone!" yelled the Alien.

~XxX~

Omnitrix Database

Chromastone A.K.A Crystalsapien

This crystaline Humanoid species come from the diamond planet Petropia. Is an icy planet, surrounded by a belt of icy asteroids. There is a legend that the Crystalsapien original home planet is Mor' Otesi, but this is not true. The only Crystalsapien in existence beside Chromastone is Sugilite, the guardian of Petropia, the homeworld of the Petrosapiens, who lives on Petropia with them.

Crystalsapiens are completely resistant to radiation, and are also capable of absorbing any type of energy, like lasers, electricity or Magic. Crystalsapiens can either let energy they absorb pass through them safely or they can channel it into either a multi-colored or green laser beam or a light to aid them in dark areas. Crystalsapiens are also able to fly.

Despite being one of powerfull Alien species in the Universe The Cystalsapien are not immune to energy beam, as they can be harmed by it if they are caught off-guard, or by electrified water, they also can be shattered by extreme force.

~XxX~

With his transfomation into one of his Omnitrix Alien completed Ben or Chromastone now just waiting for something to exit the portal as he was ready to fight that whatever that out from that portal.

Out from the portal came a teenage girl that has long, marine blue hair and ocean blue eyes, wearing a poofy white long-sleeved dress with white and light yellow layers with light blue bows in the skirt. There are light blue and gold decorations on the front with a blue sash around her waist, which ties in the front. She also wears white high-heeled shoes with white ribbon. The portal closed behind her and she fell to the ground. She laid their for a few moments shaking in fear, confusing the Crystalsapien. She eventually found the courage to open one of her blue eyes and saw crystal humanoid monster standing several feet from her causing she to screaming in shock and she immediately closed her blue eyes afterwords.

"A Girl?!" said Chromastone confused. The Crystalsapien then tapped the Omnitrix dial on his chest, and turned back into Ben as he didn't see this Girl as a threat and decided to back transformed into his normal self.

Ben then wasted no time walked towards the blue-haired girl with a smile on his face. "Hi My name is Ben Tennyson! What's your name?" asked Ben. He could tell that the blue-haired girl looked really scared. She didn't want to open it's eyes at all, most likely due to still shocked and scared seeing Ben as Chromastone. He stretched his hand out to help the girl to its feet. "Aw come on, don't be shy." said Ben.

The blue-haired girl opened one eye again and saw how friendly this teenage boy was, and she realized if it wanted to harm her it could have done so already. Realizing the teenage boy was friendly she was now going to try and introduce herself. She could have sworn she had seen this boy a few seconds ago was a crystal humanoid Monster but brushed that thought aside. This boy previous form as the least of her worries at the moment. "U-Umm.. M-My name Hime Shirayuki" The shy Blue Sky Kingdom Princess started to say.

Ben looked at the girl with amazement, as he stare at her in complete awe at her loveliness. "Holy Crap! This girl had the most beautiful face that I ever seen my life!." thought Ben with blushed face. Sure he had seen some beautiful girls In his life, but never seen a Girl with a very beautiful face like this girl. Despite his excitement he kept calm, the shy Princess seemed really scared and he didn't to scare her further. "Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." said Ben.

He waited patiently for the mysterious girl to introduce itself, but it appeared that even with his friendly approach it was still afraid. The Omnitrix wielder only smiled, hoping to not only put it at ease but also encourage it to speak. "It's okay, you can tell me." said Ben.

She looked up and saw the big smile plastered on his face, and seeing that friendly face made the mare finally start to relax. "M-my name's Hi-Hime Shirayuki, i-it's nice to meet you." introduced Hime before she stood up from the ground and looked around, and she couldn't help but wonder where the hell she was. "Where am I?" asked Hime as she continued to observe her surroundings. There were a bunch of building around and the nearby park reminded her of his Friends hometown;Pikarigaoka a little bit. All in all this place felt like Pikarigaoka, but she had a bad feeling that the rest of this Earth wasn't the same.

"This is Bellwood USA." answered Ben. "so where are you came from?"

"Bellwood, USA?" said Hime confused. Hearing the word USA causing the shy Blue Sky Kingdom Princess thought for a moment before she realized that she know that country name as two of International Pretty Cure team namely Bomber Girls Pretty Cure and A~lo~ha Pretty Cure are from USA. She also remember that Pikarigaoka City was located in a Island country named Japan. "I'm from Pikarigaoka, Japan but my hometown is Blue Sky Kingdom." said Hime

Ben simply looked at Hime confusedly, as he never heard before. "Pikarigaoka? Blue Sky Kingdom? I never heard both that place before... wait a minute are you come from another universe?". asked Ben as Pikarigaoka and Blue Sky Kingdom didn't exist on this universe which make Ben wondering if Hime came from another universe.

It took Hime a bit to answer, she had never thought that the portal that Cure Fortune create would send him to another universe. "Yes it is, and where I came from the universe was protected by legendary magical female warrior named Pretty Cure, and I was the one of them." explained Hime.

"What's a Pretty Cure?" said Ben confused

Hime paused before giving his answer, he was unsure if Ben would be able to understand the Pretty Cure history. After a few moments she decided to tell a sort of simple version of it. "Pretty Cure were a group of highly skilled magical female warrior that are protecting my universe from evil for millions years in each place on my Universe there is a legend of warriors who will come to aid the world when it is in need, and stop an invasion of darkness. Thus, small fairy creatures from different place n need are often given the task of searching out chosen girls to take up the role of Pretty Cure." explained Hime.

Ben stared at him with wide eyes. "Wow I never thought there really was a universe that are protected by a bunch of powerful girl." commented Ben.

"Okay then, now it's my turn for asking you a question:how do you transform into that crystal monster?" The Blue haired Girl asked Ben, her question clearly referencing Ben transformation as Chromastone.

Ben nodded and replied with showing the Omnitrix on his wrist. "This wristwatch I'm wearing, is called the Omnitrix. You may not believe it, but It gives me the ability to change into any alien species I choose from the selection icon, and use whatever abilities that alien has. Think of it literally as walking a mile in another's shoes."

Hime was already pretty confused with that explanation so she didn't ask any follow up questions. The shy Blue Sky Kingdom Princess was starting to feel safe with Ben around, she could tell that he was a nice guy. Before they could continue talking a rumble in the princess's stomach was heard, which made the Omnitrix wielder chuckle lightly.

"You must be hungry, what are your favorite foods?" asked Ben.

"Pancake and Fried Rice, but you don't have to feed me if you don't want to." replied Hime. of course she wanted some food but it was just in her nature to be shy, she was used to being ignored by some if her friends and not getting what she wanted. Plus she had just met him, it didn't really feel right to eat all of his food.

Ben once again laughed. "You don't have to feel bad about taking some of my food, there's plenty inside." stated Ben. The two teenage shared a smile as Ben led her into his house and when they entering the House Ben take a Pancake from her Fridge. With the Pancake in his hand he then cut the Pancake into smaller pieces for him and Hime, he later proceeded to grab two small plate. He set one of the small plate in front of his new friend and placed the piece of Pancake upon it.

"For you" said Ben.

"Wow thanks Ben, you're very nice." thanked Hime.

The two of were hitting it off, but there was still some confusion on the Omnitrix wielder's end. "So how did you get here anyway?" asked Ben, obviously he knew she came here from another universe via a portal, but he was more curious as to how and why.

The shy Blue Sky Kingdom Princess took a break from eating Pancake to answer. "My friend Cure Fortune was practicing portal spells, and she created the portal that sent me into your unverse." Her explanation amazed Ben.

"So is Omnitrix a magic item?" asked Hime as she wondering if Omnitrix was a magical transformation device just like her LovePreBrace.

"No, Omnitrix is not a magic, but is a advanced alien technology." explained Ben.

Hime looked at him confused. "Technology?"

Ben nodded. "The Omnitrix is an advanced technology and was created by a Galvan scientist named Azmuth as a tool of peace in an act of repentance following the destruction caused by his previous creation. It's not magic, but I can see why you might think it is." explained Ben, only to receive a blank stare from Hime. He then thought it would be easier to show her. So he then turned the dial to the alien he wanted, and choose the Alien icon he wanted to transform into, The Omnitrix lens quickly became slipped back, as the activation dial popped up, as Ben slammed down. In a green flash, Ben has transformed into a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a bright yellow inner magma body covered by a dark red or brown rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. He wearing the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

~XxX~

Omnitrix Database

Heatblast A.K.A Pyronite

These Aliens hail from the star of pyros, which isn't a Planet but more a "still-living" sun.

Pyronite has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches. they also can fired a powerfull fire from their mouth.

Pyronite can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle.

Pyronite is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. They also has enhanced strength and durability

~XxX~

"Heatblast!" yelled the Pyronite he then held his palm, a moments later a big ball of fire appeared within it. The Fire Alien noticed a look of amazement on Hime's face as he opened a window and threw the fire ball into the air. As soon as it was high enough in the sky he closed his hand, causing it to explode in a flash of light. Once the light settled he returned his focus towards his new friend. "That's just one thing I can do with one of the Aliens species that are available on my Omntrix." stated Heatblast. He then reached up and tapped the Omnitrix dial on his chest, turning back to Ben in a flash of green.

It took a few seconds for Hime to snap out of her daze, that was almost as impressive as the Cure Lovely Cheery Flamenco's Passion Dynamite. "Wow... that was amazing, I know that your wrist watch are technology but still that look like a kind of magic." They both shared a small laugh. After that the Shy Blue Sky Kingdom Princess resumed eating the Pancake that are given to her. She finished the last Pancake on her plate a few minutes later.

"Do you want anything else to eat Hime?" asked Ben.

Hime shook her head no. "No thank you, I'm actually pretty full." replied Hime

"So how long are you going to be here?" asked Ben, hoping she would be staying for a while. He thought she was very nice and polite, and just seemed like an all around good friend. So it only made sense that he wanted to spend more time with her.

"I'm not sure, Iona said she would need some time before she can make another portal." said Hime.

"Well until then you can stay here with me, I'm sure my Parents won't mind." said Ben as he received a smile from Hime in response.


	2. Into another Universe

During the waiting period the two teenagers decided to start telling stories about their many adventures. Seeing as how the two were from completely different universes it only made sense that they would want to get to know one another.

Hime was the first one who begun tell his adventure, starting with The Phantom Empire invasion on Blue Sky Kingdom, and ended with how she and her teammates defeat The Phantom Empire.

For a moment, Ben was silent. Needless to say, the Omnitrix wielder's were shocked by the information bombs Hime had just dropped on him.

"Oh Man!. That was a long story..." commented Ben causing Hime to sweatdropped reacting at his antic.

"You poor thing" responded Hime while a sweat dropped from his forehead. She then remember that Ben had not told his story yet.

"How about you Ben? When and how you get the Omnitrix " asked Hime excitedly. Hime had been like a little kid at story time; neither her fellow Blue senior Pretty Cures like Cure Marine nor Cure Beat told her many stories of their battles. In fact, the only senior PreCures that she knew who consistently told stories was Cure Berry, and she was pretty sure that those were exaggerated.

"Well... Sure." conceited Ben. "I will tell you...but, I warned you. It's a bit scary story."

"I'm all ears." replied Hime.

"Alright." said Ben. He then began telling his story. He started by with that fateful summer, when he had found the Omnitrix in the forest at night. He also touched briefly on his Omnitrix abilities too, as well explaining and introducing some of Alien Species that are avalaible in his Omnitrix. He then went on to tell her about his family and friends and allies, several of his adventures, and lastly some of his Villains he and his friends encouentered during their adventure.

At the moment, Ben was telling her about some of Villains he and his friends encouentered during their adventures. Hime get disgusted and horrified hearing what the Crime they had commit, especially about what Aggregor do.

"Wow that bastard named Aggregor sounds like he was the worst psychopath your universe ever had!" commented Hime with a pissed look on her beautiful face. There was another thing she and Ben both had in common, they both would get angry if their friends were hurt or in danger.

Ben nodded. "Yeah he is an artificial Osmosian intergalactic criminal whose main objective was to get to the Forge of Creation and absorb the powers of an infant Celestialsapien to gain unlimited power and rule my universe. To achieve this goal, he absorbed the abilities and forms of five powerful species he hunted down from the Andromeda Galaxy in order to become strong enough to search for and reassemble the four fragments of the Map of Infinity, the one item capable of leading him to his goal. he was a Demon and if I, Gwen and Kevin hadn't stopped him I'm sure he would have hurt more people in my universe!"said Ben with a serious face expression. he was getting angry at the thought of what Aggregor did/could have done if he had succeed absorb the powers of an infant Celestialsapien.

"He reminds me of The Emperor of Phantom Empire:Red, unlike Aggregor he didn't absorb a living being powers. He instead absorb all positive emotions such as love, happiness and courage that living being had to plunge my universe into sadness and despair" shivered Hime, remembering the way Red absord all positive emotions from a living being. "I'm just happy we were able to beat him and that he reformed." said Hime smiled. Then her smile vanished, and she leaned forward Ben, with as serious look. "You said earlier the second Omnitrix are an inferior glitch filled piece of tech, so what that mean?"

Ben sighed. He knew that question was coming. So he decided to counter with one of his own. "Do you know what it's like to losing your mind and soul over your power?" asked Ben.

"No. umm... is this question somehow related to your second Omnitrix?" asked Hime.

Ben looked at her for a moment, he then sighed before answering Hime question. "Yeah"

"What?" said Hime freaked out.

Ben looked at Hime, who had a look of shock on her face. "Believe or not this happen during I as Humungousaur and the resr of my team are fighting a Robot in the middle of the streets of Bellwood at night." he said. he then had decided to tell her about the truth of second Omnitrix;Ultimatrix are an inferior glitch filled piece of tech where the Ultimate Aliens Species of his Omnitrix began regaining their sentience and trying to kill him for stole their life and power.

As Ben telling this incident he looked over and noticed his new friend was covering her face in fear. He quickly realized his and decided to summarize his story.

"Running out of solution to how defeat them I decided willingly wants to ultimately sacrifice himself so I can set the Ultimates free from the Ultimatrix. Ultimate Humungousaur grabs me, and takes I to the pit of green laser fire. Fortunately I survived because due to my heroic sacrifice, the Ultimatrix set the Ultimates free and spared My life." said Ben

Hime's shaking started slowing down. "S-so what happened to the Ultimates and the Ultimatrix?"

"After that incident Azmuth decided to replacing The Ultimatrix with this Omnitrix, he had installing all the proper safety features so that they'll be no chance for any aliens consciousness to awaken like The Ultimate Aliens. He also creates a portal to take the Ultimate Forms to a planet where they would live in peace." finished Ben. He then caught sight of a crystal device with a large heart shape on the front. The inner border is lined with spots with a bead of magenta, purple, yellow, green, orange, and blue at each corner, placed on her right hip. He noticed she was still kind of scared so he figured that was a great way to change the subject of their conservation. "Hey what's with this white crystal shaped heart on your right hip, is that a mirror pocket?" asked Ben curiously.

After hearing that question Hime's fear instantly ceased and she giggled before giving her answer. "No it's my transformation item named:PreChanMirror." explained Hime. "I and my teammates insert our PreCards to transform into their corresponding Cure forms" said Hime. she then pulling out some of her PreCards from her skirt pocket and showed them to Ben.

"Our Pretty Cure form changes and also allows them to change into useful outfits. It can also reflect attacks back to the attacker. The transformation is activated through the phrase "Pretty Cure Kururin Mirror Change!" She explained which put a smile on her new friend's face.

After that Explanation suddenly Ben's house door opened, and middle aged man and wonwn walked through the door entering Ben's house while holding bags of groceries.

The middle aged man was a Caucasian, with short brown-coloured had brown eyes and his body was toned and muscular. he also have a face that looking similar with Ben. he wears a white dress shirt, brown pants, and the same shoes. His name was Carly Tennyson, Ben's father.

The middle aged woman was a Caucasian woman, with long golden blonde hair, and light green eyes. Her attire appeared to be a a light green sweater over a white shirt, tan capris, and white flats. His name was Sandra Tennyson, Carl wife's and Ben's mother.

"Ben we're home!" said Carl calling Ben.

"Would you help bring in groceries?."said Sandra asking Ben to help her and Carl to bring their groceries.

As soon as thet walked into the Living Room of their House they noticed a long blue-haired teenage girl sitting with Ben in their sofa.

"Huh? it looks like we had a unexpected "Guest" in our House" said Carl with a look shock on her face.

"Who... who's your friend Ben?" asked Sandra. compared to Carl she had a more look of shock on her face as she never see a Blue-haired human in her entire life.

"Oh, Hi Dad, Hi Mom, this is my new friend Hime Shirayuki. Hime this is my Dad and my Mother;Carl and Sandra." said Ben introduced Hime to his parents.

"Hello... Mr. Carl and Ms. Sandra. My Name is Hime Shirayuki, it's nice to meet you two. I came from another universe, your son is very nice, he found me and bought me at this house." said Hime greeted both of Ben parents with smile and cursy at them

Carl and Sandra nearly had heart attack when they heard that Hime came from another Universe. "You came from another Universe?" said Carl and Sandra in unison. while they might have gotten used to seeing Human from another Planet this was the first time they came across a Human from another Universe.

Ben nodded "Yeah, she's came from another Universe. her Universe similar to our own but with some of "difference" with our Universe."

Hearing that explanation Carl and Sandra looked from the blue-haired girl and then back to their son. "I see..." said Carl as he and his wife brain was still trying to process all of this.

"So how long is she here for?" asked Sandra.

"Until her friend makes another portal back to her universe."said Ben.

At first when hearing that Hime came from another Universe they was shocked but they soon calmed down, the idea of a girl came from another Universe seemed better than some kind of supervillains or evil aliens and monsters entering their House.

"Well she's welcome to stay as long as she wants to." said Carl.

"Thank you Mr. Tennyson." said Hime bowed to Ben's Father as a thanks for letting him stay as long with Ben in this house as she wants to.

A few minutes later with the introductions out of the way Ben and Hime went to kitchen and helped Carl and Sandra bring in the remaining groceries, and they thanks to him helping it only took one trip.

"Thank you very much Ben, Hime. Now why don't you go spend some time with your new friend." suggested Sandra.

"I agree what Mom said, you need spending more time with Hime before she has to leave" said Carl.

A big smile appeared on Ben face. "Thanks Dad! mom!" He stated as he and Hime ran outside. Once they were outside the weilder of Omnitrix turned towards the Princess of Blue Sky Kingdom. "So what do you want to do Hime?" said Ben while tapped the black faceplate of The Omnitrix, which brought up a green, holographic ring with various alien head icons on it.

"I could show you around this City if you want?" asked Ben while scrolled through the Omnitrix alien playlist.

Hime can only shook her as a respond:she didn't interested flying around with Ben exploring Bellwood. for now she only wanted to stay with Ben, she had no interest in exploring this city... well, she was curious but was also a little afraid. "No thanks, I'd much rather just stay here... if that's okay with you?" asked Hime shyly.

"Sure." said Ben. "So how about you show me your PreCure form?" offered Ben.

"Um, okay." said Hime. she then take The PreChanMirror from her right hip and opens up the PreChanMirror.

"Time to Change! Pretty Cure! Spinning Mirror Change!" said Hime and suddenly her reflection appears in it. Blue bubble-shaped lights shine and the button at the bottom glows. Hime spins around as her hair changes to light blue and is styled into pigtails. As her hair changes, Hime grabs to her pigtails. She dances on to the PreCard and the other two cards overlap and she then pushes it down into the mirror. She says the rest of the phrase and presses the button. The mirror shows Cure Princess' image on the card as blue light shines from the heart. A light blue cloak then appear covering her body. Blue hearts appear from the mirror and surround her. Two of them land on her wrists and turn into her bracelets. Then some more of them cover her legs and form her boots and stockings, along with blue decorations. Another blue heart appears from the mirror and forms her crown headpiece, which places itself on her head. Two more hearts form her earrings before she lands on a giant heart that forms the rest of her outfit. Princess removes the cloak, revealing her dress. A winglike bow appears on the back. She places her PreChanMirror on her right hip and a carrying case encases it. She then grabs another heart and places it on her left wrist, which forms into her LovePreBrace . She then strikes a pose before her introduction. "The blue wind dancing in the sky!" declared Hime now Cure Princess, she then draws a white circle that shrinks into a ball of light and she fires it like a bullet. She blows on her fingers before winking. "Cure Princess!" she declared before striking one more pose.

"Wow!," gaped Ben in amazement at his friend new look. His new friend just transformed! it was like she was a completely different person now! Extremely cute... but he can feel a powerful energy at the same time at her PreCure form . Boy, did he know how to pick girls.

"Wow you're just as "magical" as my cousin Gwen." commented Ben with amazement expression on his face.

"Thanks" said Cure Princess shyly before transformed back into his civillian form.

Although she was having fun with Ben discussing more about their powers and adventures she was still wondering when the portal would appear. It wasn't that she wanted to leave, in fact she was hoping that it would take even longer to get home. Unfortunately, all good things had to end, and just like that the same purple portal appeared on the ground in front of her. The Princess of Blue Sky Kingdom glanced over at the way home and sighed. "Well I guess I should be going," said Hime as Carl and Sandra came outside, having heard the portal open up.

"it was so nice meeting you two." waved Hime goodbye to them. she then transform back into his PreCure form.

"It was nice to meet you too Hime." said Carl while waved back at Cure Princess.

"If you had a free time you can visit us whenever you want to." said Sandra.

"Sure, I will come around again!" waved Cure Princess happily at them.

She was about to leave, but someone stopped her by grabbing her right hand. Turning towards the owner, she was surprised to see that it was Ben.

"Wait!" said Ben.

"What's wrong Ben?" asked Cure Princess.

"I want to go with you!" stated Ben. shocking Cure Princess and both of his parents.

"What do y-you mean go with me?" said Cure Princess suprised hearing Ben statement as she didn't expecting Ben to go with her through the portal.

"I want to exploring your universe and meet all of your friends, and spend more time with you." explained Ben making the Princess of Blue Sky Kingdom smile. He then turned towards his parents. "Dad, Mom, Can I go with her, please?" pleaded Ben to both of his parents. he was a little unsure if his parents would agree. Ever since his battle against Vilgax and Diagon, his parents have been slightly overprotective. Whenever he needed to do a small or big mission, they demanded that he is to be accompanied by an elite plumber officers like Rook or either his Witch cousin:Gwen Tennyson and her Osmosian boyfriend:Kevin Levin or his Grandfather:Max Tennyson.

Carl and Sandra look at each other before nodded at each other and turned their head to Ben.

"Well... you have been studying hard, and you did save the world." said Carl

"alright you can go, but we want you to do some studying while you're there." said Sandra.

And please don't be gone for too long okay?" said Carl.

Ben could only blink at both of his Parent's statement. as he was actually a little shocked, he didn't think his Parents would have let him go. Despite his shock he decided it was best not to question it. "Wow you two are the best parents ever!" said Ben as he ran over them and gave his parents a big hug.

"Just try not to get into any trouble." smirked Carl.

"I won't, I promise." nodded Ben before he letting out his Parents releasing him.

He hen tapped the black faceplate of Omnitrix, which brought up a green, holographic ring with various alien head icons on it device.

Cycling through the various icons available to him, the young man soon found the one he was looking for and tapped on it. Just then, a small, black core appeared from the middle of the device. Without even hesitating, Ken slammed the core inside, causing an familiar emerald light to surround him.

Once the light died down, instead of the familiar human known as Ben, it was replaced by a insect Alien. He was now a Alien that has a black body with cyan patches on his arms, shoulders, legs, the back of his wings, and the back of his neck that resemble ice chunks. Each patch has thick blue outlining except for the ones on his wings, which are outlined in black. There is also a black line that runs on the edge of the outer margin on the back of each wing. On his torso are three plates. One resembling the chest, a shorter plate under the chest, and one resembling the stomach. On his face are blue cheeks and underjaw, a mouth that always shows bluish white teeth, and large green eyes with dark green spots. The top of his head also sports a blue Y-shaped marking that extends over his scalp. He has three pointed fingers and a thumb on each hand, and two toes on each foot and a third toe-like extension on his ankles. He wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

~XxX~

Omnitrix Database

Big Chill A.K.A Necrofriggian

These moth-like people hail from the planet Kylmyys. They are capable of folding up their wings and antenna, gaining a phantom-like appearance. They can fly at considerable speeds as well as breathe freezing vapors and turn intangible. Despite their frail appearance, they possess superhuman strength. It is not wise to cross one of these people for they have the means of making you regret it for quite some time…if you live that long.

~XxX~

"Big Chill" The Alien yelled he then unfolding his wings and antenna before began flying entering the portal, with Cure Princess entering shortly there after and promptly disappeared, leaving Carl and Sandra.

"Please come back soon." said Sandra catching her husband's attention.

"He'll be fine Sandra. he has grown up. Ben can take care of himself." said Carl trying to make Sandra sure that Ben will be fine in another Universe.

With that they then walked back into their House, it was going to be lonely by only two of them live on this house without their beloved son but they would manage. This wouldn't be the first time Ben were gone for a while.

"Be careful Ben." said Sandra as a small sigh escaped from her mouth as she followed her husband entering their home.

~XxX~

Things were pretty quite after Hime entered the portal, Cure Fortune was resting while Glassan was doing some tidying up. The Purple-haired girl was still amazed that she could create a portal at all. It was a feat that even the princesses themselves couldn't do... at least she hadn't heard of them being able to do so, she would have to ask them about that. She also made a note to practice this new spell some more. There was no telling how useful it could be to travel to other place or other universe and not just for the sake of studying them.

His fairy partner was also impressed, that was the first time she had seen a PreCure reating a gateway to another universe. It was something straight out of a comic book and movie! She was beginning to think Cure Fortune would become one of the most powerful PreCure in their team.

A couple hours have passed and Cure Fortunr was ready to make another one to bring her home, she opened the book and flipped to the page with the spell. She did the same thing as before and another portal opened up, and soon their friend would come out the other side... that was the plan at least. The two waited for a bit, but no one was coming out from the Portal. They began to wonder what was taking her so long.

"Do you think Hime is still umm... you know a-alive?" asked Glassan nervously as they continued to wait for her return.

"I'm sure she's fine Glassam, just give her time." She told him, trying to clear her mind of any negative thoughts.

After another few moments the Blue-haired girl flying out of the return portal.

"Hime you're okay!" Her two friends shouted as they ran over and gave her a hug. They were so preoccupied with their friend returning they didn't notice that someone else had gone through the portal as well.

Cure Fortune had so many questions, and she couldn't wait to learn all about her friend's trip. "So what was it like on the other side?"

"Oh it was wonderful, it was sort of like our Earth." explained Cure Princess. even though she only really explored a small part of it. Sure she didn't know if the rest of the world was like that, but she always had Ben as a reference.

While they were talking Glassan had finally noticed the strange moth creature. He looked at the creature with fear, the only moth creature he knew that walked on two legs was a pixie... and technically they are so small compared to other faires that live on this universe . Despite seeing this moth smiling Glassan was still a little afraid. "Uh... Cure Fortune.." He poked the mare's leg.

"Really, that's incredible!" exclaimed Cure Fortunr

"Fortune..." said Glassan trying poked her arm again, successfully getting her attention this time.

The purple PreCure looked over to see what her fairy partner was looking at. A look of confusion came onto her face as she studied the moth creature. It reminded her a lot of a cryptozoology creature named:Mothman, evidenced by his appearance's who looked like a Moth, at ome point she would ask it what the heck kind of creature it was exactly.

Ben still in his Necrofriggian form was too busy marveling at how many books there were to notice the stares he was receiving. "Hmm... there sure are a lot of books in here." He thought at some point he should read some of these. His did promise his mother that he would do some studying while he was in this Universe.

Cure Princess laughed lightly at her friends confusion/fear, she had forgotten that no one else had met her new friend yet. "Oh right, this is my new friend. I met him when I exited the first portal." said Cure Princess

There was a moment of silence in the room. Cure Fortune and Glassan looked over to each other with confused looks. "Um... hello." greeted Glassan nervously as he waved to the Moth Alien.

"Hi nice to meet you." bowed Big Chill to the two of them.

Cure Fortune approached him cautiously and asked "Who are you?"

Big Chill smiled gently and introduced himself. "Well...it kinda depends." He gestured to himself. "This is Big Chill..." Big Chill then reached up to the Omnitrix dial on his chest and tapped it. The resulting green flash forced Cure Fortune and Glassan to shield their eyes, and when they uncovered his eyes. his jaws dropped half way to the ground from what she saw. A young man, wearing black jeans, a black t-shirt, and a green jacket with the number ten emblazoned in white inside a black circle on the left pectoral, with a white, vertical stripe crossing under it.

"But, my real name is Ben. Ben Tennyson." He smiled.

Cure Fortune and Glassan was astounded by what she had just seen. they had assumed that a blue moth creature befriended with Cure Princess and entering their universe. She alao never expected Cure Princess to befriended with this creature transform into a teenage boy.

Before she could ask him anything else, Ben suddenly walked over to Glassan and began petting him, much to her dismay. "Wow a talking Panda, you remind me of Yinsight." said Ben.

Everyone stared at him puzzled, not knowing who this Yinsight was. "Yinsight?" questioned Cure Fortune

"Yinsight is a one of Alien form i have, except he was a lot bigger than her." explained Ben while looking at the small panda fairy.

Cure Fortune and Glassan could only blink at Ben's statement. What the heck he was he talking about?

"Umm… your alien form?" repeated Cure Fortune.

"Yeah, if you didn't understand i will explain it later" said Ben.

"Okay... w-well this is Glassan, she is my fairy partner and friend." explained Cure Fortune.

Ben then ruined his attention to the purple PreCure. "So you must be Iona/Cure Fortune?" The Omnitrix wielder walked over to her.

"That's correct, it's nice to meet you Ben." She smiled. "So why did you go through the portal?" She asked while still being a little bit confused about how he can transform into that Moth creature.

"Well... I wanted to visit Hime's universe and meet her friends." answered Ben.

She gave him a confused look before smiling, he just wanted to make some friends. And if he wanted to make friends then she was just a right person to helping him. "Alright... how about a tour of Pikarigaoka then?" suggested Cure Fortune.

She received a quick nod from Ben.

She and Cure Princess then reverting back to their civillian form they later began walking out of the room, leaving Ben to follow them. As the Iona reached the door she turned around, noticing that Glassan wasn't following them. "Aren't you coming Glassan?" asked Iona.

"Nah, I need a nap. All of this organizing made me tired, plus I'm still sore from falling off the ladder." she explained before heading on up to her bed.

Iona merely nodded before exiting her house.

~XxX~

MidoriWarrior77:Yinsight are OC alien created by Insane-Mane. you can check the alien picture on his deviantart account.

Finally I got the second chapter up and running, sorry it was taking me so long but I was busy trying to get the first chapter of my Green Lantern story up, but then decided to make the second chapter of this story now, though I did suffer heartburn and constipation, which is the very first time experiencing it, and I could hardly concentrate on doing the chapter. But now I'm better, and finally got the second chapter done.


	3. New Friends

As soon as they stepped outside Ben glanced around with wide eyes, he had never seen anything like this before. Obviously the city itself wasn't anything out of the ordinary, no, it was all the peoples who are mostly friendly to him. A smile crept onto his face as his eyes wandered around the city, soaking all of it in.

Ben and the Girls then began walking around the town. As the journey started Iona smiled as she looked over to her new friend. "This is Pikarigaoka, this is where me and my friends live." she smiled brighter upon seeing his wondrous expression. She had a feeling she would get along with him just fine.

"Wow this place is big." Ben noted. More often than not he would receive stares from the other citizen, but he was mostly paying attention to Pikarigaoka rather than the peooles within it. He could also hear them whispering and muttering among themselves, but again he didn't really pay them any mind.

"I suppose it is, but there are other cities and towns in Japan that are much bigger than Pikarigaoka." Iona stated.

In response Ben smiled. He made a mental note to explore all of this Parallel Earth at some point.

They continued walking while Ben was noticing how peaceful this Parallel Earth was, almost everyone he passed by had smiles on their faces. He was beginning to wonder how evil could even show up in a place like this. One thing was for sure this place was very different from his home. 'If only my Earth could be this peaceful.' Thought Ben as a frown appeared on his face as this new thought entered his mind. Yet he quickly shook his head, this was no time to have negative thoughts. Besides, he had recently saved his Earth from evil, and he was also strong enough now to protect it.

They continued walking until they arrived at an Flat House Building. "This is the Pikarigaoka Flat House, our friend Megumi lives here." Hime explained as she knocked on the door.

Moments later a Teenager Girl with a Fairy that looking similar to Glassan opened the door.

The Girl has medium-length magenta hair worn in a ponytail. Her thick bangs cover her forehead and she has shoulder-length forelocks. Her eyes are a similar shade. Normally she wears a pale pink, elbow-sleeved top with a heart in the middle, beneath a yellow, purple, and hot pink vest with white detail. This is paired with a two layered miniskirt of hot pink and navy with a bow on the left, hot pink and white sneakers, and black stockings with a hot pink cuff.

She Is the Leader of Happiness Charge PreCure, Megumi Aino/Cure Lovely. She is very helpful, and whenever someone is in trouble or feels depressed, she cannot help but get involved. She is positive no matter what happens and can overcome almost anything. She is interested in fashion and admires it, but her own sense of fashion is rather numb. She does have some insecurities when it comes to helping others. She is sometimes afraid that her tendency to help others comes off as selfish and that she only does so to get compliments from everyone, even though friends assure that she does so to help make others happy. She can also be very clumsy at times

The Fairy beside her look similar to Glassan but She has a large blonde curl of hair at the center of her forehead and wears a large pink bow adorned by a clover. She wears a matching pink dress with ruffled skirt and a pearl necklace with a gem in the middle. She wears a hot pink pouch on her back with a pastel variant of a Cures theme color at each corner. At the middle is a white heart.

She is Ribbon the main fairy of Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! team. She helps out Cure Lovely, Cure Princess, and Cure Honey during their battles. Ribbon is Hime's mediator, as well as Cure Lovely, Cure Princess and Cure Honey's fairy partner. Despite her cute appearance, she is silver-tongued and much more gutsy than Hime. She can be very irritating sometimes, but she believes in Megumi and Hime.

"Oh hello Every.." Megumi couldn't finish her greeting, she was too confused by this green jacket Boy.

"Who... is this?" Ribbon asked trying not to freak out. It wasn't everyday that a Civillian seeing her.

"This is our new friend Ben, he was a Superhero like us from another universe" Hime explained happily. "We're giving him a tour of Pikarigaoka."

Hearing that almost made Ribbon faint, but she was able to compose herself and say hello. If he was a friend of Hime's than he couldn't be too bad. "It's nice to meet you .. My Name Ribbon." introduced Ribbon.

Meugumi in the other hand just stood in silence for a moment. And when she finally spoke it was barley a whisper.

"That... was... so... COOL!" she squealed on the last word, in an admittedly cute high pitch voice. Within seconds she was directly in front of Ben, with a huge smile plaster on her face. Her pink eyes seemed to radiate unlike any star Ben had ever seen. She was bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet as she began bombarding Ben with a series of questions.

Ben couldn't help but chuckle, she kind of reminded him of himself when he was younger. He was about to answer when he heard Hime clear her throat. Megumi, Ribbon, Iona also heard and turned to face her.

Hime cleared her throat trying to clear up the awkwardness in the air. "Why don't we go visit Yuko?" She asked, hoping that she get closer with Ben after witnessing Megumi interacting with Ben made her jealous, maybe a visit to Yuko would make things better. Which was usually the case, keyword usually.

"What a great idea." Ribbon noted.

Since he was trying to calm himself he had no objections, and the nod he gave confirmed that. So he followed his friends to the next destination.

"Just let me lock up." Megumi locked up her House and joined them. Along the way to see their friend Megumi was still feeling excited about what kind of super power Ben had. At some point she was going to have to make asking some questions to him, but that would have to wait for later.

They continued walking only for a short time before arriving at a House. Judging by all the foods inside Ben could only assume it was a Restaurant.

As soon as they walked into the Restaurant they were greeted by an Girl with a short, copper brown hair at neck length that flares out and short bangs with a single strand hanging loose. Her eyes are dark brown. Her casual outfit consists of a pale, slightly off-shoulder top with elbow-length sleeves, worn with a pair of light gold overalls. A single pocket resides on the chest, and sewn to the right shoulder strap is an orange bow. On each side on the front of her pants is a gold heart-shaped pocket. She wears gold flats with a tiny orange bow and darker sole. She is Yuko Omori/Cure Honey.

Yuko is a snugly, kind and fluffy person who always gives food to Megumi and those in need, including giving out her homemade honey candy to encourage and comfort others. A proud and well-meaning girl who enjoys helping to take care of others, even if they are enemies.

"Hey erveryone!" She was really excited to see her friends, but then her eyes drifted over to the "Gaijin" wearing green jacket and a strange looking wristwatch on his arm. She walked up to him and stared him down, making him nervous.

"Yuko this is our new friend Ben Tennyson, Ben this Yuko Omori." Iona stated, trying to get her to back up.

She still gave him the stink eye for a few moments, but her face soon turned into a smile. "Hi it's so nice to meet you, nice wristwatch anyway." smiled Yuko while she pointing at the Omnitrix.

"Yeah I guess it is." The two of them shared a laugh about his hair, perhaps it was a little strange. Although he really thought about his hair that much.

Yuko was starting to warm up to him, but she felt she needed to apologize for not welcoming him right away. "You can have this honey cand," She reached over to the shelf and grabbed a honey candy. "A special gift for a new friend."

"Wow thanks Yuko." He said as he consumed the Honey Candy in one swallow. "So your parent own this restaurant?" He asked.

"Yes... my family own this restaurant, but they are in the back working." She stated as she pointed to the back room.

"I guess I'll have to come back and visit them sometime when they aren't busy." He smiled.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they won't mind taking a break to meet you." She turned towards the back. "Dad! Mom! come meet our new friend!"

Mr. Omori and Mrs. Omori walked out of the back, and upon doing so they caught sight of a Boy wearing green jacket? most likely the new friend their daughter was talking about. They stared at Ben for a few moments before they spoke up. "Hello there."

"I'm Ben Tennyson, it's nice to meet you two." introduced Ben.

"So what brings you to Pikarigaoka Ben?" Mrs. Omori questioned.

"Well. Umm.. I and my parents just moving to this city yesterday." lied Ben.

"Ahem." Iona cleared her throat, getting everyone'a attention. "As much as I love sharing stories I believe we have a tour going on."

Ben rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and grinned. "Oh yeah, the tour. I almost forgot."

"Well it looks like you have a big day ahead of you, so you might want to get a move on." Mr. Omori said.

The Omnitrix wielder bowed before he and the others began leaving. "I'll be sure to visit you again." He told them.

Yuko then threw herself pleadingly at her parents. "Can I go with them, can I can I can I can I, please?"

The two of them shared a laugh. "Of course Yuko, we can run things here." Mrs. Omori told her. "Have fun!"

~XxX~

Meanwhile in Hikawa Dojo there was a dark brown haired boy who look busy practicing karate. He is Seiji Sagara, the Happiness Charge PreCure. His hair is similar to Yuko's hair, but more brown. Seiji appears to be calm, friendly, and noble. Seiji admires the way Megumi helps out people, and how cheerful she is. He has a strong sense of justice and will always lend a helping hand to those in need.

Seiji was currently hard at punching and kicking Wooden Dummy. he had been at it for hours, and even though she was beginning to feel tired he kept on going.

"Hey Seiji come meet our new friend!" Megumi shouted as she running her way towards her bestfriend.

Said boy recognized that voice and turned towards the source. She watched as her friends(minus Glassan and Phantom) and a Boy wearing green jacket and a strange looking wristwatch walked over to her. Seiji had no idea who is this boy?.

The rest of them caught up with Megumi and once they were all gathered the Omnitrix wielder turned to face Seiji. "Hi I'm Ben, it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand, all the while observing Seiji's Karate Uniform which remind him of his Cousin:Gwen who also a Karate practitioner.

"The name's Seiji Sagara.. who are you and why you weild that strange wristwatch?" asked Seiji.

Without realizing it every was relieved that someone finally asked that question. They would have asked earlier but decided to wait until after all of their friends were present. It would be less trouble to ask it once instead of multiple times.

Ben rolled up his green jackets sleeve and displayed the Omnitrix to Seiji. "This device is called the Omnitrix. It was created by the lead member of a super intelligent alien species called the Galvan. What it does is artificially rearranges my DNA to shape shift into every sentient species in Cosmos." He explained.

Everyone except Hime gave him a weird look, they didn't believe what Ben said to them.

That is so cool." Megumi said breathlessly.

"Now I know you are making this up." Ribbon said sternly. Ben just glared at her.

"If you don't belive I'm gonna transform in the front of your own eyes." Ben said to prove his point.

"I don't know what I saw, but the idea that a device that small could be so powerful is ludicrous." She argued.

"Ribbon, please," Hime interrupted. "I see him transform into multiple Alien Species in his Universe, What possible motive would he have for lying to us?" she asked, using simple logic. "What's more, if he was going to lie, don't you think he would pick a less obvious one?" she stated calmly.

Ribbon just sighed in defeat. She knew what was coming next, but was powerless to stop it, no matter how much she objected.

Seiji in the other side just stared at him for a few seconds before smiling. "Well it's go to meet you Ben, I was just finishing up my karate training" he explained. With the introduction out of the way she went right back to his Karate Training.

Ben was impressed by her strength. One good kick was all it took the Wooden Dummy to moving. Of course he could easily do that too, but for a ordinary people it was impressive. As Seiji launcing several punching at The Wooden Dummy, Ben admired his Karate Moves. "He sure has a lot of stamina." He noted.

After a minute or two of waiting around Seiji in his ordinary clothing which consisted of a red jacket, with dark green pants, and also red sneakers walked over to her friends. "That's all of em." He said while wiping sweat from her brow.

"Ooh we should go find Phantom!" Yuko said excitedly.

"Good idea Yuko." Iona noted as they all started walking to Yuko's Grandparent Rice Fields to meet Phantom who work at this place.

~XxX~

Phantom was currently hard at work busy planting rice in Grandfather Yuko's rice fields He had been at it for hours, and even though he was beginning to feel tired he kept on going.

He was a Fairy in Teenager Human Boy form with pale skin, dark blue eyes and short, dull mahogany hair, and wears a long white coat.

As a fairy, Phantom looks similar to Ribbon and Glasan but with grey hair and wears a grey suit and a black bag on his back. He also wears a black top hat with a red ribbon around the rim on his head.

He is originally unruffled and courageous when preparing to fight, so he has his own intention, known to be titled as the "Pretty Cure Hunter." He, like Queen Mirage, wants to spread misfortune throughout the world, and he does so by defeating every Pretty Cure that he sees. He is also very strong-willed, which prevented him from getting purified by Happiness Big Bang, but it can take a toll on his body. he remains on Earth after Mirage decides to live with Blue and Red on Mars and becomes Yuko's partner instead.

The former Phantom Empire general was used to having to do a lot of work, it came with living on an Rice Fields. Most farmers in this place would have complained about having to do all the work themselves, but not Phantom, he loved it. Yuko's Grandparents would have been outside helping but Yuko's Grandfather was resting. And Yuko's Grandmother were inside preparing some lunch.

"Phantom!" Yuko shouted at him from distance as she and her friends walking towards him.

He recognized that voice and turned towards the source. She watched as her friends(minus Glassan) and a Boy wearing green jacket and a strange looking wristwatch walked over to her. Phantom had no idea who is this boy?.

Phantom wasn't sure who he was... for that matter. "Who are you?"

Ben smiled brightly. "My name is Ben Tennysson" He quickly realized that this Boy had to be Phantom. "and you must be Phantom."

"That's right." he smirked. "So, um... where you come from"

"Well. umm I'm coming from another universe." He explained.

"He's was a Superhero like us, he has Omnitrix that allow he to transform into dozens of different alien species, each with their own unique abilities." Yuko added while pointing the Omnitrix in Ben's arm.

"I see, so you're a warrior?" Phantom asked sarcastically.

"Technically, yes." Ben stated with enthusiasm.

After a brief pause the Red Haired Boy started laughing. Sure, he achieved greatness at a young age, but there was no way that some boy like ben could actually fight. "No offense but you seem a little too skinny and young to be a Superhero."

Hime had seen Ben preform several amazing abilities in his Alien forms, she had no problem believing him.

Everyone else though was having a hard time believing his claim. While his wristwatch looked pretty physically impossible to transforming him into Multiple Alien Species that wasn't enough to convince them he was a fearsome Superhero.

"There's no way a Boy like you could be a Superhero." Phantom commented.

"How can I prove to you that I'm a Superhero?" Ben asked.

Everyone thought for a second, and the Red Haired Boy soon got an idea. "How about we fight?" Phantom suggested, making his friends except Yuko fall backwards comically.

Ben merely blinked at Phantom's suggestion, Was Phantom thinking what Ben thought he was thinking?

"What're you suggesting exactly?" Ben asked, confused.

"Oh, come on! Isn't it obvious?!" Phantom said whike clenched his fist. "You wanna prove yourself a Superhero right? then fight me!"

Been didn't think there was a way out of it now. although Ben was reluctant at first, he had to admit, he was a bit excited about this. He hadn't done any real fighting in a long time. After the Plumbers received advanced tech, any low-lives he ended up handling just got sloppier and sloppier with each passing day. It might be fun to have a good, friendly match with someone who knows his way around a fist fight. And besides, he may have been reluctant at first, but Ben 10 fought to win. No doubt about that.

So he activated his Omnitrix. He spent a few seconds scrolling through the playlist, looking for an alien that would be most appropriate to fight Phantom Then, he saw it: the perfect icon to match Phantom's personality. Surely he'd enjoy fighting this one. Ben tapped the faceplate and slammed down the core as soon as it popped out. After the resulting green flash, the surrounding peoples gaped at what stood in Ben's place.

It was a Alien that has a magnetically floating metal head which levitates in an arch between his shoulders, however, it is still bonded to his body as wherever his head goes, his body follows, He has crab-like claws for hands and his body is mainly black with yellow feet, hands, shoulders, and chest. The Omnitrix dial rested proudly on its chest.

"Lodestar!" yelled the Alien.

~XxX~

Omnitrix Database

Lodestar A.K.A Biosovortian

This Robot-like species come from an Unknown Planet in Libra Constellation. Biosovortians are named after the Biot-Savart law, which is an equation of electromagnetism that describes the magnetic field generated by an electric current. can control magnetic fields to manipulate metals and other magnetic objects. They can also create magnetic force fields and pulse waves. Biosovortians can cause magnetic objects to attract any others nearby, making them fly and collide into the target. As they are also magnetic, they can make magnetic objects fly into them as as well.

~XxX~

With his transfomation into one of his Omnitrix Alien completed Ben or Lodestar now merely bowed before assuming his fighting stance. Before the fight could begin he lowered his power level so he wouldn't hurt her. There was no reason for him to go all out on her, this wasn't a life or death battle or anything. Plus he could sense that Phantom didn't have much power, so if he did use his maximum base strength he would win in a second. "Ready when you are!" He proclaimed.

Ribbon covered her eyes, not wanting to watch her friends fight. "Tell me when it's over.

With using his magic Phantom flew owards him, he extended her front left fist and was about to punch his opponent in the face... but to his surprise his fist had been caught. Phantom tried to get free but couldn't. "How did you do that?!" He asked as he brought his other fist but that one was caught too. Phantom was trapped and couldn't free herself. An idea popped into his head, one that was sure to work. He brought his hlegs together and sent them full force at his opponent, but his legs only hit the air.

Lodestar had quickly moved out of the way of his attempted strike.

Phantom floated in mid air for a few moments before falling flat on his back. he stood up and narrowed his eyes, he then flew high up into the air. As he flew he changed her course, and was now heading straight for the Biosorvotioan. With a yell Phantom extended his left leg outwards, preparing to kick his opponent in the face. Right before his leg could make contact it was easily grabbed, leaving his in shock.

Lodestar grinned before lightly tapping Phantom on the head with his fist, sending him crashing into the ground.

"Are you okay?" Lodestar asked, a little worried that he used too much power.

After a few seconds Phantom pulled herself together. he stood on his feet and tried to kick his foe but he moved out of the way. Another idea popped into his head. Phantom flew up on top of a tree nearby him, he then jumped up and down on it trying to zap his opponent with red beam from his hand. To his and his friends' shock he dodged each red beam srike sent at him. When that didn't work he charged him head on, hoping a frontal assault would work. Each hit she threw missed entirely.

Everyone looked on wide eyed, Phantom was losing. Their loyal friend prided herself on her martial art kills, and yet he was unable to land a single blow. "Maybe he really is a Superhero." Ribbon said.

The others only nodded in agreement.

Her last attempt ended with her opponent jumping into the air, and they were shocked once again when he didn't come back down.

"Hey how can you do that without wings?!" Phantom was confused, and slightly angry, but shook it off, he then charged at Lodestar once more. Phantom was once again trying to hit him, she used her front and back hooves but he was dodging every hit.

As he was avoiding his attacks he thought it would be good to let him get a hit in, maybe he was hiding her real strength from him. Although he didn't think that was the case. Still, it didn't hurt to see.

"Stand Still!" Phantom shouted as he punched him in the face. He expected him to go flying backwards and hit the ground hard, instead he was in the same place, seemingly un-affected by her attack. His fist started hurting shortly after, as if he punched a brick wall.

"My turn." Lodestar said as he lightly hit Phantom in the face sending him flying to the ground.

The spectators walked over to check on Phatom, who was dazed and in slight pain.

"Are you alright phantom?" Yuko asked.

Lodestar also flew down to check on her. "Gosh I'm sorry, I guess I over did it."

Phantom finally got up and was still amazed he was able transform into a Alien with using that Green Wristwatch, and that he beat her in a fight. "I'm impressed, I guess you are a Superhero. Sorry I made fun of you earlier." He apologized nervously.

"It's all right." Lodestar smiled before tapped the Omnitrix dial on his chest, and turned back into Ben, anticipating the questions about to be asked by his new friends.

"So how long you've had the Omnitrix anyway?" Iona asked.

Ben looked at Omnitrix before turning to Iona. "I've had this one for a couple of years now. But, I started using the original eight years ago when I was ten."

"WHAT?!" Everyone, save for Hime, shouted.

Ben was somewhat startled by everyone's reactions to what he'd just told them. Though, it did make sense once he thought about it. The Omnitrix was an incredibly powerful device, with the abilities and strengths of every sapient species in his universe. There were DNA samples of some unbelievably destructive aliens inside it. For somebody to wield such a device at the mere age of ten would be a shocking tale to anyone.

"Yeah," Ben explained, "and ever since I got it, I've been using it to help people, whether that means fighting a evilr monster and alien, stopping a robbery, or whatever else." explained Ben.

They were in shock but still had more questions for him. "So, Ben, you talk about these alien things, but what do they do?" Seiji wondered. "I'm guessin' they're not just for show if yah used one to take out a bunch of bandits."

Ben adorned his face with an expression of deep thought. It was true that his various aliens had a wide array of abilities, but he had sort of lost count of just how many he had.

"Let's see..." Ben counted his fingers as he spoke, "there's super-strength, super-intelligence, super-speed, flight, regeneration, and a bunch of elemental powers... I kinda lost track, to be honest. The list runs on pretty long."

Seiji's eyes widened as he whispered to himself, "No way..."

He couldn't really think of anything else to say. It was crazy. If Ben was even half true, that would mean that he was probably one of the strongest people in the entire group.

"Any more questions?" asked Ben, he wondering if there still more questions about him from them.

They shook their heads no, all the while still having surprised looks on their faces. The shocking would only continue when a rumbling sound was heard, although rumbling wasn't quite the right word, it was more like a monster growling.

"Say, you wouldn't happen to have any food around here that I could eat?" Ben asked while clutching his stomach.

"Well... we could head back to my Grandparent's house, it's not too far and we have all kinds of food there." Yuko told him.

"Great." He smiled as he followed her back to her Grandparent's House.

The others decided to go with the two of them back to Yuko's Grandparents house. Since their search for Phantom didn't take them far it only took a few minutes to get there. Once they got there Phantom and Yuko went inside her house as Ben and the rest of her friends sat down at a nearby picnic table. they came out of house a few minutes later with a couple trays full of a Fried Rice, Yuko was feeling pretty generous today. "Here you are'."

Right after she finished talking Ben began eating, and showed no signs of stopping.

Everyone looked on in horror at the amount of food that Ben was consuming, it was as if his stomach was bottomless. In only a few minutes he had eaten a meal fit for four or five peoples!

"Thanks for the food Yuko, it was delicious!"

Everyone was still in shock at what they had just witnessed.

It took Yuko a few moments to compose herself. "Uh... no problem Ben."

"He can eat just as much as you can Hime." Ribbon added, giving Hime to blush in embrassement.

"Wait, where's Ben going to stay?" Iona asked.

It was a few seconds before someone spoke up. "He can stay with me... you know if he wants to." Hime offered, and since it seemed like the most logical choice her friends had no objections.

"That sounds great!" Ben smiled.

With that the Group went their separate ways. Ben and Hime took to the northern part of Pikarigaoka with the Princess of Blue Sky Kingdom leading him towards her home. The duo arrived at the Blue Sky Embassy after a few minutes of walking. Once they got there she led him inside.

"You can sleep in the guest room." said Hime.

"Wow!" Ben thought as he took a look around and noticed how nice it was. "Thank you Hime, you're the best." He told her with a smile on his face.

She blushed. "You're welcome." She was excited about all the fun adventures her friends and Ben would have together.

Ben was also excited. This was certainly going to be quite the experience.

Ben headed towards the guest bed and once he got there he laid down. He continued thinking about the new adventures he was sure to have on this Universe before drifting off into sleep.


End file.
